The Barbie's
by MOniieXD
Summary: The 8th grade clique, after the PC moved up to 9th grade. Story better then it sounds, please read. T to be safe ;
1. Intro

I do not own the clique :'(

Viola Papperman: She rules the 8th graders of BOCD since Massie and The Pretty Committee moved up to 9th grade. Her and her clique The Barbie's rule the scene and are hated and worshipped by the rest of the 8th graders, 7th graders, and 6th grade. Viola is the alpha of the Barbie's and has stunning model looks from her mother Mariah Papperman. She has buttery blond pin straight hair, sky blue eyes, plump pink lips, and a perfect button nose. Her skin is a light peach color. She is an adorable girl everyone says that but she is a mean girl, nobody wants to get on her bad side. But not much gets her angry she has the perfect life friends, a boyfriend, and a huge ass house. Can a girl ask for more?

Lucille Lee: The beta of the Barbie's she is the brains of the group she has it all in one package. Beauty, smarts, and has punishing sarcasm. She always helps her girls with homework, projects the works. But hates being a beta to Viola, she wants no needs to be alpha of the Barbie's. Since she knows what to do and how to do it, but Viola never listens to her. She also has pale skin. With her shoulder length golden blond waves, navy colored eyes, a ski slope nose, naturally red lips, and the shortest of the clique.

Annabelle Darko: This girl is a princess to her parents and is treated like one, and slides by on the rules of BOCD since her grandmother donates almost everything to the school. She is also the queen of gossip to the Barbie's she knows everything that goes on, she's never left out of the loop. Annabelle also loves photography so when she sees something going down she always takes a picture of it. She is into technology and has her own blog that she shares with the other Barbie's. She has ivory colored skin, platinum pin straight hair that reaches her hipbones, and big aqua colored eyes.

Kimberly Smith: She was the last to join the Barbie's she is spastic and downright crazy sometimes. She hates being called by her first name to her it is too bland since her last name is Smith. Her friends and teachers call her Juno her middle name, which she ah-dores. She tends not to wear all designer clothes or she does with a care-less fashion she tends not to care about most things school, homework, and status but loves her friends to death. She has big curly dirty blond hair that reaches her ribs, big hazel eyes, light pink lips, and olive colored skin. Nobody ever calls her Kimberly un-less they have a death wish.

There you go! Please review :]


	2. Glamorous

I do not own the clique and thanks for reviewing **One of the Fallen & Bulgaribaby**

_G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s, yeah_

_G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s_

Viola Samantha Papperman

October 8th, Thursday

Sleep…was bliss; Viola Papperman alpha was experiencing this wonderful experience right now. Her head was nuzzled in her cashmere-covered goose down pillow and snuggled underneath her light pink goose down comforter. She felt as if nothing could wake her up until her iClock blasted "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa forcing her sky blue eyes to open. Viola sat up in her white canopy bed running her light peach colored hand threw her butter blond hair. Viola swung her legs off of her bed and slid on her pink silk slippers. She walked to her stained glass desk and grabbed her blue env3 and saw she had a text message. Who would text her at 6:15 in the morning? She opened the text message and her heart fluttered. It was her ah-dorable boyfriend Luke Anderson who texted her; her heart felt like butter sliding down warm toast as she read the text.

Luke (Boyfriend) 3: **Wake up baby, I don't want you to be late to school :3 I love you hun.**

Viola bit her bottom lip and smiled, Luke had that affect on her that made her feel vulnerable and totally exposed but she loved it. She didn't text back she needed a shower first, Viola walked to her bathroom and started the shower the water running on warm. She stripped off her pajamas Juicy Couture baby blue terry cloth shorts and a white PINK tank then put on her lavender cashmere robe. Viola picked up her pajamas off of the black marble floor and threw them on the floor the maid Maria would get it when she was cleaning her room today. She got back to her bathroom and stepped inside her shower washing her hair with her new Burt's Bees super shiny grapefruit and sugar beet shampoo and conditioner. Thanks mom. After a quick 15-minute shower she hopped out putting her robe back on. She blew dried her hair and went back to her bedroom to lie out her clothes. Viola opened the white French doors leading to her walk in closet she grabbed her black knitwear short sleeve shrug, black Alexander Wang sport tank, Phillip Lim gathered mini ra-ra skirt, gray Sass & Bide leggings, Betsey Johnson black Caeley pumps, and a Betsey Johnson rhinestone panda necklace. She left her closet and threw her clothes onto her bed with a careless fashion. She grabbed her blue iPod nano and put it in the iDock then blasted "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Viola curled her hair making big curls. Perf, she slid on pink boy shorts underneath her robe and a white lace bra now she could text Luke back.

Viola:** Don't worry I'm awake :] and thanks for making sure I "stay" awake. Ily too baby :3**

She pressed send and left her bedroom with her phone in her hand she felt her feet pad across the white marble floor leading to the kitchen. Viola saw Cassidy making some kind of healthy non-fat food for her mother and father.

"Cassidy can you make me a blueberry muffin?" Viola asked a small smile on her delicate features. Cassidy nodded her response and started cooking so Viola was free to text her friends. She flipped open her phone and scrolled threw her contacts family members, friends, and people she didn't even like. When she was about to click on one of her friend's names a shot of lightening and a clap of thunder made her throw her phone she grabbed it before it could hit the ground. She flipped her phone back open to text the three other members of her clique.

Viola:** Want a ride to school today? It doesn't look too nice to walk.**

She pressed send as a muffin was placed in front of her on a white glass desert plate.

"Thanks Cassidy." Viola said as she grabbed the plate and walked to her room she opened the door taking a bite out of her muffin. "Doorway" by Io-Echo was blasting threw her bedroom. Viola placed her muffin on her knight stand as she started to get changed.

Lucille Harper Lee

"Lucy!" An annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed, Lucille Lee's navy colored eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. She ran her fingers threw her knotty shoulder length golden blond waves. Then got out of bed she slid her feet in her black slippers she scuffed out of her bedroom. She saw her older sister with her hip out and both hands planted firmly there.

"What, Sara?" Lucille asked as she rubbed her eyes as she ran another hand over her pink and red striped aerie boxers.

"Where is my iPod?" Sara asked as she flipped her golden brunette hair out of her pale face.

"I don't have it, have you asked mom? You know she takes your things all the time." Lucille said tiredly as she scratched her rib cage threw her white camisole.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Sara said her navy eyes looking up at the ceiling; Lucille rolled her own and left her sisters room. She walked to her bedroom and picked up her iPhone 6:28am. Lucille groaned as she walked to her bathroom and started a cold shower to wake her up. She took off her clothes and stepped inside the shower after a 10 minute shower of washing her and body she stepped out. Then wrapped herself in a white cashmere towel she left her bedroom then grabbed her cell phone. Two text messages probably both from Viola. She huffed as she read Viola's text it was about a ride to school. She tapped her response.

Lucille: **Umm yah, I'm defiantly not walking in this weather -_-**

She pressed send then walked to her closet to get clothes today she wanted to be casual not to … out there. She grabbed a Marc by Marc Jacobs chiffon layered vest, dark wash Seven for all Mankind straight leg jeans, black UGG classic cardy boots, and then she got out Coach peace sign earrings. After she changed into black underwear and a black lace bra then checked her other message. From…Derrick Harrington she felt her stomach do a flip-flop.

Derrick: **Morning :] Wassup girl?**

Lucille smiled even if it wasn't much; she felt as if her heart was pounding in her ears she knew Derrick had a girl friend Dylan Marvil ex member of the Pretty Committee but still. So she texted him back a flirty response to see how he would answer if it's a flirty answer back he's interested if not…well she has to find a new crush.

Lucille:** Just got out of the shower and I'm dripping wet. And you?**

She pressed send then walked back to her bathroom her hair was dry now and she could straighten it. As she straightened her hair she blasted "Talk Shit" by the Millionaires she danced to the song as she finished the last piece of her hair her phone vibrated. Lucille turned the straightener off then checked her message.

Derrick: **Oh hot I wish I was there ;] and nothing about to get dressed.**

Lucille's stomach fluttered, she changed into her outfit brushed her hair then went downstairs she saw a green tea frappucino. She smiled picked it up and took a long refreshing sip.

Annabelle Victoria Darko

"Good morning!" Annabelle sang as she walked down the cork screw stairs she woke up perfectly on time. 6:15am, she was in the kitchen right now her platinum blond hair piled on her hair in a messy bun and wearing her white silk pajama pants and a lavender camisole. She sat at the white granite island waiting for her live in house keeper Vanessa cooked food for her and her brother. Annabelle tapped her French manicured fingernails on the granite. She didn't know what Vanessa was making but it smelt amazing.

"Morning Annabelle." Her brother Sam said as he came in his died black hair hung in his pale face; he sat next to her his black blackberry pearl in his hand.

"Good morning." Annabelle said as she took the black chopsticks that held her hair up her hair rolled out of its bun.

"Blueberry pancakes." Vanessa said as she placed a white plate in front of them stacked with pancakes. She left the kitchen leaving Annabelle and her brother; she grabbed three pancakes and then got up from her seat. She opened the refrigerator and got a coca-cola then sat back down the natural maple syrup was there waiting when she returned. Annabelle grabbed the glass pitcher and poured on her pancakes. She cut them into small squares and lifted one into her mouth. Yum. Annabelle smiled her satisfaction; she finished the rest of her pancakes as a clap of thunder startled her.

"Ahh!" She squealed and threw her fork landing on the wood floor with a small clink.

"Its just thunder, you scaredy cat." Sam said as he tickled her rib cage, she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up, I got scared." Annabelle said as she got up to get the fork that she flung over the island.

"Ow, jerk." Sam said as he scuffed away, she smiled and got up she walked to her bedroom, which was traditional white and black. Her clothes were laid out on her bed consisting of black ceremony lace leggings, Thakoon cotton bubble skirt, Lela Rose silk taffeta blouse, Christian Louboution estoteri heels, black satin bow head band, and a Sabrina wide ornate diamond bracelet. She changed out of her pajamas and put on her bra and underwear. Her heels clacked on the white wood of her bedroom and grabbed her red blackberry curve a text from Viola.

Annabelle:** Yes a ride to school would be lovely, thank you for offering.**

She pressed send as she grabbed her bag and left her bedroom.

Kimberly Juno Smith

"Mom! Where is my shirt? Did Lydia wash it?" Kimberly Smith shouted sticking her dirty blond head out the door. Sure her name was Kimberly, but she much preferred to be called her middle name Juno. Since it was unique just like her.

"Kimberly did you check your closet?" Her mom Nina yelled back, she rolled her hazel eyes her mother didn't understand her search for a deeper more unique personality.

"No mother and once again my name is Juno!" Kimberly shouted at her mom then slammed her bedroom door. Her bedroom was her safe haven away from school, annoying parents, and boring events her parents hosted. Kimberly's bedroom was painted neon blue, pink, and purple. Her sheets were lime green with black cashmere pillow sheets. She laid down on her bed she was in half of her outfit the only thing missing was the necklace laying on her nightstand and her shirt. So Kimberly was lying around in her Current/Elliot The Boyfriend shorts, star stripe knee socks, low top black converse all-stars, and a Jessica Kagan "whatever" ring.

"Here Kimberly." Nina said coming in and throwing a "Free Hugs for Everyone" hot pink tank top at her.

"It's Juno!" Kimberly shouted as her mother slammed the door, she rolled her eyes…her mother never understood her. As she pulled her shirt over her head, her cell phone vibrated probably a text from Viola. Kimberly sighed as she got the shirt on all she needed now was her necklace. There it was Ugo Cacciatori silver multi chain necklace she put it on over her head and smiled in her reflection defiantly ready. Now she brushed her rib length hair into a high ponytail that brushed against her spine. Then she picked up her orange Quick Fire she was right a text from Viola.

Juno! :** Thanks girly ! See you soon.**

She pressed send and trotted down stairs her black iPod in her pocket listening to "My Apocalypse" by Escape The Fate. She sat at the oak dining table that could seat 20 people, a vanilla yogurt parfait with blueberry and strawberries. There was also a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. She downed her orange juice and parfait she knew today would be a good day.

**There, sorry it took so long. To see the Barbie's outfits go to and search EvilKittehz_xx**

**Next chapter coming to a computer screen near you ;] Review please !**


End file.
